totalpokemonislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Torterra
Torterra is a Grass/Ground type introduced in Generation IV. It evolves from Grotle at level 32. MrPokeguy9 Torterra was one of the original campers to come to the island. During the team stage, he formed a solid alliance with Happiny, Magnemite, Scyther and Larvitar and during Episode 5, he told Happiny that he had romantic feeling towards her and kissed her causing her to evolve into Chansey. Also he formed an inter team alliance with Elekid, Squirtle and Sudowoodo and had himself and Elekid fighting over the leader in that alliance. Once Elekid was eliminated the inter-team alliance slowly disappeared and Torterra stuck with his original alliance. During the team stage, he also evolved into Grotle. Once the merge came, Torterra evolved from Grotle and formed a solid alliance with Blissey, Clefable, Corsola, Wigglytuff, Magcargo and Bellossom. Once everyone in the alliance was eliminated apart from himself and Blissey, they set up a couples alliance with Mightyena and Delcatty to target Lickilicky and Rapidash, however at the Final 6 elimination, he was in the bottom two with Lickilicky and when Lickilicky pulled out a hidden immunity idol, Torterra was automatically eliminated and was placed 6th. Torterra was offered a place in Total Pokemon Action, which he accepted and is now competing in TPA. Torterra also reveal in TPA Episode 1 that him and Blissey for planning on having a child together. During TPA, Torterra was placed on Team Farfetch'd and quickly joined Blissey's majority alliance along with Gardevoir, Grumpig, Vespiquen & Zangoose. For the most part Torterra laid low and stuck with Blissey's alliance voting with them. it wasn't until Episode 11 when Jellicent convinced Blissey that Torterra being in the game was hurting her social game and making her appear to be more of a threat than she was so Blissey decided she had to blindside Torterra which she did, surprisingly Torterra took it well as he knew it was not a personal move, plus he was not as invested in the game as Blissey was. He placed 34th. Rankings: TPI: 6th TPA: 34th Ruinsofpoli Torterra evolved from Grotle late in Season 2 and finished in the final 6 with Minun, Zorua, Vaporeon, Staraptor, Froslass, Electrode, and Blaziken before the show was cancelled. Later confirmed by The TPI makers Mis and Neon that Poli confirmed his eliminations from where he left, and confirms that Torterra made 8th. Wave3436 Torterra began as a Grotle in Total Pokemon History and was put on team L.Riel..In the second episode,Leafeon confessed her feelings to him and he did likewise. He helped in getting rid of Altaria, the villain of the second season. After his new girlfriend was ousted, he made a deal with Weavile to help him get revenge on them. When the merge came, he evolved to Torterra and made the final 6 after nearly injuring Umbreon. After finding out what Leafeon did, he got pissed and switched the votes so Purugly would win. In season 3, he was put on the Villains team, but left the next episode due to Bronzong's sabotage. In season 4, he was on Team Latias, but went insane after Leafeon's elimination and left in episode 7. In season 5, he was first in an alliance with Lopunny, but eventually split with Leafeon and was part of another one with Lucas, Lucario and Umbreon. He almost left in the Jury Vote, but was spared. In the final 2, he got the runner-up spot and lost to his wife. In Season 8: Total Pokemon Revenge, he came in as an add-on in episode 6, he managed to make it all the way to the final 9 but then he got ousted by Gallade's alliance. He is not planned to be in Season 9: Total Pokemon Cosmos Vs Chaos, but he is planned to be in the final season:Total Pokemon Performence He is also a father to Tortgerron. 389 Category:MrPokeguy9 Contestants